The Key To My Soul
by Jhaxe
Summary: After a onesided battle, Aizen reveals something that Hitsugaya could have never predicted. It seems there’s more to himself than Hitsugaya ever could have guessed. Faced with an impossible choice, will Hitsugaya choose his friends, or fall to darkness?
1. An Offer of Darkness! Aizen's Deception!

**Jhaxe:** What's this...Jhaxe is writing…BLEACH? It can't be…right? Guess not. Well, for some odd reason, I became engulfed in the plot of Bleach like TWO days ago, so, I have yet to read the manga or watch the entire Anime. I'm missing about 70 Eps Basically anything important, so I'll probably screw this up. However, I'm up to date with the latest Anime, so I'll just go from there.

**Iyx:** Okay, so you've had a sudden burst of interest in Bleach…still…why write a fic?

**Jhaxe:** Err, I dunno. I just REALLY wanted to write a fic about Hitsugaya, because he's so damn cute.

**Iyx:** It damn well better be a good fic. And you STILL haven't updated Naruto Evolutions yet -stare-

**Jhaxe: **I'm having slight writers block on that one, I'll get to it eventually. Now on with the story before my readers become bored of our quarrels!

**Iyx:** Hai, Hai…Let's just get this over with.

**Summary:** Hitsugaya was always viewed as a genius and a prodigy, a protégé among his peers. With his defense unit now stationed in the real world, random hollows and arrancar are likely to show up anytime. Hitsugaya knows he must be prepared for anything. He often wonders about how he came to have such intelligence and skill, and if that's what truly makes him special in the eyes of those around him. One day however, while he is out on patrol, he meets a familiar figure that changes his outlook on things...Aizen Sousuke.

After a one-sided battle, Aizen reveals something that Hitsugaya could have never predicted. It seems there's more to himself than Hitsugaya ever could have guessed. Faced with the possibility of losing those he cares about, destruction of both worlds, and losing his sanity, can Hitsugaya hold it together and make the right decision? Or will Aizen's unexpected offer lure him to the dark side?

**Disclaimer:** I'm on a Fan Fiction website. Both words most definitely entail that I DO NOT own Bleach or have entitlement to any aspect of it.

**Warnings: **Angst, Violence, Language, Adult Situations, Perversion, Alcohol, Smoking…could I have anymore warnings? O-o

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst, Language, Violence

**AN:** I DO in fact use Japanese terms. IF you are unfamiliar with the Japanese terms used in this fic, PLEASE inform via review or private message that you wish for a list of terms and names. I will be more than happy to create one if it will help you to better understand the story.

* * *

**:-: The Key To My Soul - Chapter One - Part 1 – A Shaken Shinigami Taichou :-:**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th Division Captain of the Gotei 13, sighed heavily, resting his chin sourly in his right palm, his elbow on the table. It was becoming increasingly difficult to manage the Arrancar activity in the area.

After the incident with Hinamori the other day, Hitsugaya had been more distant. He knew that Hinamori had been (was?) loyal to Aizen Sousuke, her former Captain, but the fact that he was a traitor should in itself, have been enough to dissuade her from supporting him.

But it hadn't.

Emitting another sigh, Hitsugaya allowed his objectively turquoise green eyes to travel over to the blank screen of the large inter-dimensional television. It was the only quick way they had of contacting the Soul Society if there was an emergency. He felt the compulsion to turn it on and have a chat with Yamamato-taichou, who he hoped could quell his feelings. The man had a knack for being soothing in conversation.

Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts by Matsumoto, his bright-haired, large-breasted, fukutaichou, whose aforementioned commodities were currently pressed against his face, as she squealed gleefully about how cute her new outfit was.

What an airhead, was the thought that crossed his mind at that moment.

"M…Matsumoto!" He was gasping for air, his aggravated voice strained by the fact he was being smothered.

"Eh?!" She seemed to just be realizing that she was constricting her taichou, even though she had done the exact same thing on almost regular occasions in the past.

After Matsumoto had finally relinquished her hold on the young snow-haired boy, he abruptly stood up, nearly shoving the older woman out of the way in the process, as he stomped gruffly out of the room.

Matsumoto was stunned to say the least. She'd noticed the slight change in her taichou's behavior since the incident with Hinamori the other night. But she had realized that it had affected him so negatively.

From where she stood, she heard the sound of a door opening, and a confrontation of three voices. It seemed that Ikkaku and Yumichika had returned from their patrols, just as Hitsugaya had been storming out the door. The door slammed shut, and two pairs of feet shuffled up the stairs.

Matsumoto sat down, just as the two shinigami walked into the room, matching expressions of confusion and concern adorning their faces. Ikkaku was the first to speak up.

"What's with Hitsugaya? He seemed really pissed at something" His voice was filled with concern for the young taichou. Matsumoto sighed ruefully.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Hinamori's condition, and possibly the increase in arrancar and hollow activity. Both of those together are enough to put anyone on edge." She concluded.

They nodded, settling down around the room. Matsumoto briefly wondered if Hitsugaya had gone on patrol. Seeing as he now had a good reason to, even if it wasn't on the agreed upon schedule, Matsumoto decided to just let him blow off his steam.

Though, in the back of her mind, she felt a strange sort of dread begin to settle.

**:-: Part 2 – Encounter of the Foulest Sort :-:**

Hitsugaya was pissed. He didn't exactly know who, or what, he was pissed at, but regardless, he just needed to be left alone. He noted the night was unnaturally cool, and thought briefly that he could be emitting his reiatsu without thinking about it. However, he quickly dismissed the thought when he checked his reiatsu in comparison to the surrounding temperature.

_Odd…_he thought, just as a wave of negativity engulfed him. _Something…isn't right…Something's coming…a hollow? No. An Arrancar? No…something…worse?_

The thought of anything worse than an arrancar perplexed him, as nothing worse seemed plausible at all.

When his mind came back to reality, the prodigy noticed he was nearing a large park. Padding his small feet on the smooth grass, he decided to slow his patrol. He began a relaxed placid walk through the park, the foliage whispering in the light wind, and the towering trees providing a cool, shadowy canopy. It was then he noticed a strange presence.

There was an oddly familiar figure in the distance, although he could quite place who it was. Warily, he approached, wondering whether or not his dreaded premonition from early was based around this person. Whoever they were, their reiatsu was well hidden.

As he neared slowly, the figure became more distinct. Then it hit him.

"A…Aizen…Sousuke…" The dry whisper slipped from his lips, and at first, he was unsure if he'd spoken out loud or mentally, until the figure made a slow turn towards him. Sure enough, the traitor of Seireitei stood there before him. The former 5th Captain held his usual indistinct smile, one of content rather than real pleasure, that hid even the slightest sliver of true emotion, masking any intention.

"Konban wa, Hitsugaya-taichou." Just as when they had last met, Aizen's voice still held its content calming vibe. However, the backlash of his words was laced in intense feelings of deception and dark desire. Hitsugaya tensed. "I've been waiting quite a while for you to arrive. It's a bit chilly tonight as well. I'm glad you showed up."

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped ever so slightly. _Aizen was…waiting for him? But…why?_

Aizen began to advance towards the young captain, who found himself frozen in place. Though at the moment, it wasn't in fear, but rather, a childish curiosity, of what Aizen could possibly want to meet him for.

Only when Aizen was a mere three feet away did Hitsugaya finally acknowledge the threat, immediately unsheathing Hyourinmaru and making a half-hearted strike. Blocking the blade with a single finger, it slowly slid down the side of his blade as Aizen continued his approach.

Just as his muscles jumped in reaction, Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu was unsheathed, held diagonally above his head. Hitsugaya's world became warped. He was trapped in a realm of illusion at the mercy of his (Seireitei's?) worst enemy.

The world that had been created was dark, almost black, although Hitsugaya could still distinguish shapes and objects. He noted that Aizen's presence seemed to have disappeared.

Briefly, he remembered Unohana-taichou describing the effects of Kyouka Suigestu, and contemplated what exactly Aizen had accomplished by placing him here, until, that is, his body erupted in indescribable pain.

Released from the illusion, the world came back into focus, or at least, some focus. His sight was blurred, his breathing ragged, and pain coursing through his veins.

Hyourinmaru lay rigid on the grass. Hitsugaya noted he was unusually taller than normal, before his senses cleared enough to realize that his bloodied body was being held in the air by his throat, which was mildly constricted by Aizen's left hand. His Zanpakuto was already sheathed.

Hitsugaya didn't even attempt to move. Every time his body twitched, it caused a shockwave of pain to rip through his muscles. He'd been in the illusion for mere seconds, and yet, his body was already useless, his robes slipping down near his elbow leaving the left side of his chest and back exposed.

The young prodigy's glazed eyes drifted upwards, lingering on the clear starry sky. For a moment, the entire world seemed peaceful and serene, and the thought that he had died and was plunging into a nonexistence ran through his mind, before he was shaken from his daze by Aizen's calm, yet chilling voice.

"If you had not insisted on attacking me, Hitsugaya-taichou, then this would not have been necessary." Hitsugaya's expressionless green eyes traveled back to Aizen's face. "As for the point of my visit…" he trailed off. Apprehension suddenly shot through Hitsugaya's mind as Aizen's held his hand back. A pause in speech like that was never good.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Aizen pulled his back in a fluid motion.

Suddenly, with great force, he thrust his hand forwards.

Aizen's entire hand went through Hitsugaya's chest and out the other side.

Hitsugaya could emit nothing more than a silent gasp, eyes wide, as his life force felt as though it was slipping away from him.

No blood was spilled as Aizen removed his hand, holding a small glowing five-pronged object, resembling a snowflake.

It took Hitsugaya a few moments to register what had just transpired. Aizen had thrust his hand though the center of his chest, through his soul, and pulled out a strange object.

His body dangled limp in Aizen's grasp around his neck, his eyes wide with fear and confusion, nervousness and apprehension.

After careful examination of the tiny glowing object, Aizen began to speak. "I can see the confusion in your eyes, Hitsugaya-taichou. So I will explain." He held the small snowflake-like object up to eye level. "This is a soul key. It's like the heart of a soul itself. Basically, it acts as the heart of a soul, and the control center. Usually, if damaged, it can never be repaired. However…" Aizen's demeanor suddenly changed as he smirked. "Yours is a special case. Like your Ice, your soul key has the ability to reform itself if cracked or damaged. Let me demonstrate."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Aizen's thumb cracked one of the spikes, and immediately in response, his right arm went limb and unfeeling, from fingers to shoulder. "Now, Now, Hitsugaya-taichou, do not be frightened. Watch."

The soul key slowly start reform, and in perfect coordination, Hitsugaya felt feeling returning to his shoulder blade, although it was a slow going process. Aizen continued.

"You see Hitsugaya-taichou, you are a very special individual, apart from being the prodigy of Seireitei. You have untapped abilities that if mastered, would make you even more powerful that myself." Hitsugaya gaped unbelievingly. There was no way…

"But, it appears as though the Gotei 13 are busying themselves with fruitless efforts, instead of focusing on their real power. You, Hitsugaya-taichou, are a power, that if perfected, can become an ultimate being, more powerful than myself, at my current level, and any of my arrancar. It is with that said, that I make you a most generous offer."

Hitsugaya stared, confusion and frustration of his predicament beginning to settle on his mind. But as Aizen's next words slipped from his mouth, Hitsugaya's entire world froze around him. It seemed as if time itself slowed to near nothingness.

"You are a special individual, Hitsugaya-taichou, and you have unrecognized abilities that if tapped into, will make one of the most beings in any realm. However, there is no one in your current situation who could even begin to help you understand those abilities, much less teach you how to use them. That is where I come in….

Join me, Hitsugaya-taichou.

Join me and let me show you your true potential.

Stand by my side on the battlefield and help me destroy the weak Seireitei and the useless human world, and gain control for myself and my underlings. Help me create the perfect world for myself, for my 'associates', and for you.

Come with me, Hitsugaya-taichou.

I will give you one week from this moment to contemplate my offer."

The hand slipped from around his throat, as Hitsugaya felt the ground quickly approaching. His frigid stunned body crumpled onto the ground, nearly lifeless. He weakly felt Aizen's presence vanish, as he heard approaching footsteps.

Matsumoto's voice was coated with fear and worry. "Taichou!" Ikkaku and Yumichika were close her. They surrounded him, and his blurry vision was barely able to pick out bits and pieces of Matumoto's worried cries, as Ikkaku tried to calm her, and Yumichika began to carefully pick up.

Slowly, his world faded to black, and his mind seemed to shut down. Hitsugaya Toushiro had fallen into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**Jhaxe:** Was it horrible? I was going on basically nothing. -sweat- I do hope it wasn't that bad for the beginning of my fic. Also, be aware, I have no Beta, so this is probably riddled with mistakes, seeing as it's 1:19 AM -sweat- Feedback please?

**Iyx:** I thought it was decent for your first Bleach fic, anyway -clears throat- Now that Aizen has made his offer, what will Hitsugaya decide? He has a week of recovery and contemplation before Aizen or one of his messengers -wink- , returns for his answer. Will Hitsugaya stay on the side of the Shinigami? Or will he fall to Dark Temptation?

Find out in the Next Chapter of The Key To My Soul!

_Chapter Two- Countdown to Darkness! Hitsugaya's Choice!_

_-'What exactly am I fighting for? Will I gain anything? Selflessness used to seem so honorable, but now…I just don't know anymore…'-_


	2. Countdown to Darkness! He Must Choose!

**Jhaxe:** Okay… Thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and/or alerted! I appreciate the support! It's good to know I have people who actually take the time to read my work. Oh yes, a little announcement. Some of you may have read this on my profile (probably not), but I've never said this before 'officially.' I DO take requests, storyline suggestions, character suggestions, etc. If you have anything you'd like to recommend to me, then feel free to say so in a review or a private message. I'd love to get some new ideas, and any suggestions on my writing are greatly appreciated.

**Iyx:** -mumbles- Suck up. Anyway, let's get on with this.

**Thus Far:** Hitsugaya has been confronted by Aizen, who's asked the young captain to join him. He now lays unconscious with Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika watching over him.

**Chapter Warnings:** Language, Angst, Alcohol, Light Shounen-ai

**-Terminology-**

_Daijobu ka?_ – Are you alright?

_Oi _– Hey!

_Matte_ – Wait

**AN:** No, this is NOT a yaoi fic, but I do plan on hinting several pairings. However, there will be no absolute or definite pairing, so don't ask for one.

* * *

**:-: The Key To My Soul - Chapter 2 - Part 1 - Recovered and Confused! A Question of Morals:-:**

The world was blurred and spinning as Hitsugaya slowly came to. He could somewhat hear muffled voices in the distance, but decided not to pay them any mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was most likely only a few minutes, the young taichou's mind began to clear, the white light of the large room flooding into his gaze. He squinted.

Hearing the white haired prodigy emit a small groan, Matsumoto cut short her previous words and headed towards her chibi taichou. Looking over him, and raising an eyebrow at his squinting face, she finally spoke.

"Taichou, Daijobu ka?" Sighing slightly, he nodded wearily, attempting to sit up, but his muscles failing him. He plopped back down on his futon none too softly and grunted in pain as his unused body suffered.

"Oi, don't move so much!" His large-breasted fukutaichou scolded. "You're not healed yet." Her voice suddenly softened. "You need rest, taichou."

At first, he was surprised by how weak his voice sounded, but didn't hesitate to speak in retort. "I'm not that bad off, Matsumoto." He strained. "I'll be fine in a few days."

The older woman didn't look convinced, but nodded nevertheless. "Well, whenever you feel well enough, will you mind telling us what happened? Who…or what did this to you?"

Hitsugaya blinked, realizing he'd had a mental lapse, before the memories of that fateful night came flooding back, along with Aizen's unexpected offer. His eyes widened in fear significantly.

Matsumoto, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, immediately noticed and noted the change, but said nothing, until Matsumoto spoke up. "Taichou…what happened? Please tell us. You've been out for 3 days, and we all worried sick about you. We felt a powerful reiatsu and started for it. When we got there, the reiatsu was gone and we found you unconscious and bleeding like crazy."

_Three days? That means I only have 4 days left to contemplate Aizen's offer._ He caught himself before he continued further in his internal panic. _Matte…who said I was considering it at all? Why would I? I would never…would I?_

The young taichou was suddenly very confused. Aizen had apparently fucked up his mind and now he couldn't think straight. He needed more sleep.

He glared up at Matsumoto, then over to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "I'm tired." He stated with finality. "I'm going back to sleep. Could you please be quiet?"

Matsumoto seemed outwardly surprised, although she had figured just by the extent of his injuries that her captain would most likely have difficulties talking about his experience.

Instead of pursuing the fruitless venture, Matsumoto conceded to his wishes. "Alright, Taichou, have a good nap and get a good rest." She stood up abruptly and in a moment's time was shooing the other two men from the room, clicking off the light behind her.

**:-: **

Left alone in the dark room, Hitsugaya opened a glazed tired eye. He was genuinely lost. His mind seemed to be considering Aizen's offer, but at every turn, his morals as a Shinigami Taichou would contradict his dark side's efforts to persuade him. It was then he started to question the very nature of his ways, ways that used to seem so basic and understood.

Captains were brave. Yes, Hitsugaya was brave, but bravery wasn't naïve or foolishness and rushing into battle without a plan. True bravery was being willing to compromise at any moment, and to be willing to sacrifice your own well being for others while still being able to provide for the greater good and the well being of everyone else. But, how far did bravery go? Did it matter who the 'everyone else' was? Did it truly matter who or what 'they' were as long as they were on your side…the side that you were supposed to protect?

_What is true bravery? Is it only existent on the 'good' side? Wait…what exactly is true 'good', true benevolence? Or is it all just a matter of opinion?_

Captains were strong. Another objective moral. Strength was only as strong as the person who was stronger than you. And as anyone should know, no matter how strong you were, there would always be someone stronger out there somewhere, someone that could best you at everything. Always.

_Am I really as strong as the people praise me for? Am I really a prodigy? Or is that just in the eyes of those who are weaker than myself?_

Captains were…selfless? Yes, selfless. They had to be, right? Captains were expected to lead and protect their divisions whenever possible. They all looked up to him, and he was supposed to be there for all of them. He was supposed to be willing to give up everything for everyone who needed his help.

_But, what about what I want? What about my dreams? My aspirations? What if they don't align with what I'm expected to do? What should I choose? Myself, or everyone else? Which is truly right? Which is wrong? I…don't understand anymore…_

_What exactly am I fighting for? Will I gain anything? Selflessness used to seem so honorable, but now…I just don't know anymore…_

Hitsugaya sat there sleepless for hours in the dim room, his mind slowly breaking apart any morals that he'd previously viewed as normal and expected of someone like him. He was lost in his owns thoughts, so much so, he didn't notice the other presence in the room.

From the viewpoint of the ever-smiling Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya's current predicament was absolutely intriguing to watch. He knew first hand just how much Aizen's flawless and compelling words could shake even the sturdiest boundaries of one's mind, which was exactly what was happening to the young white-haired captain.

Briefly, he wondered whether the boy prodigy would actually dismiss Aizen's words, but quickly banished the thought. It was impossible for any of Aizen's targets to end up completely immune to his words. He was just that good.

His scarlet eyes gleaming malevolently in the overcast room, Ichimaru took one last glance towards the captain, knowing full well the battle that was raging with him internally. Then he vanished, only to reappear on a roof a few houses away. Aizen had sent him here to watch over his latest interest, as his ultimatum slowly ran down. Of course, avoiding the other shinigami and company wasn't all that easy, but he'd managed for the time being.

If anyone else found out Aizen's interest of the 10th division captain, he'd be the one to pay the price.

**:-: Part 2 – A Night on the Town! The Internal Struggle Comes to A Close:-:**

How had he ended up this way? Oh yes, he'd had a brilliant plan on how to get his mind off Aizen. What a thrill that turned out to be. The young, very drunk, Hitsugaya-taichou was stumbling down the sidewalk, attempting feebly to make it back to Orihime's place. He wondered in his stupor how he had first imagined this plan would work.

It went something like this. As he lay drearily in his bed, thinking tediously over Aizen's offer, he'd stumbled upon a 'wonderful' way to forget things, at least for the evening. So he'd snuck down and taken a few (or eight) bottles of sake from Matsumoto's not-so-secret stash. Then using his Captain level stealth to sneak out to the park, he had indulged in drinking ever last drop.

At first, he hadn't felt any different, other than having the stale taste of the bitter alcohol in his throat and a slightly full stomach…that was until about ten minutes later. Suddenly his world had become very blurry and the ground and buildings had begun to relentless spin around him. He noticed his words were slurred and almost sounded like he was speaking in tongues. That was when it him that drinking and being depressed simultaneously was NOT a good idea.

However, he'd figured this out quite a lot too late. And now, here he was, barely standing and walking, and all the while praying that someone he knew would come and help him back to his temporary lodgings. Oddly, that person was not one of the people he'd expected.

"Ya'know I really din' think ya'd be the kinda person to get drunk so carelessly, Hitsugaya-taichou." Whirling around at the sound of the voice, and quite nearly losing his balance, Hitsugaya's glazed drunk eyes widened slightly, even though they had only originally been slit and low.

"Ich…maru…Gi...n" the drunk Captain slurred widely. "What're you doing her…?" Ichimaru's immortal grin seemed to widen significantly as he let out a low chuckle.

"Lil' me? Oh I was jus' checkin' up on ya', makin' sure ya' hadn't gone and done somethin' stupid." After some thought, he added. "Seems ya' have. Need an escort to your place by any chance?" The smile didn't falter.

"Eh? The..Fuck you think I need yer help fer, eh Gin?" Ichimaru raised an amused eyebrow at the young taichou's use of profanity. He didn't believe he'd ever heard that word come from Hitsugaya's mouth. "Well? Oi! motherfucker, you listn'n to me?" Yep, that was a new one too.

_He's totally wasted._ Ichimaru couldn't help but chuckle a bit more. "Well, to me ya' seem to be barely getting along, I thought the least I could do was t' offer ya' some assistance." His beaming grin was straining. There was no way it could actually expand any wider.

Hitsugaya's intoxicated mind seemed to be having a lapse. His thought were crossing between 'Gin…enemy…motherfucker…' and 'Need help…creepy smile…he's hot…wait, wha?!' Without warning, the young taichou broke into a hysterical drunken laughter, whilst clumsily speaking his new opinions.

"Sure…Gin…walk me home…I want'cher company…" he chuckled perversely. Ichimaru raised a surprised eyebrow.

_What is he exactly suggesting now? Yare, yare…has Hitsu-kun been hiding something about himself that I should know?_ Chuckling inwardly, Ichimaru accepted the invite, as he walked up alongside the young captain, steadying his sway and guiding him by the shoulders.

After a few moments of walking, Ichimaru decided to see what else Hitsugaya was hiding. "So, Toushiro-kun" he began. He wondered if the boy had realized he'd been informal with him.

"Eh?" _Nope…didn't give it a second thought._ Ichimaru laughed to himself.

"I was wonderin'…if ya'd thought any about Aizen-sama's offer." Suddenly, Hitsugaya seemed more alert, but then he settled back into his stupor. They were nearing Inoue's home, and Ichimaru realized he could stay here much longer without being noticed. He had to make this quick.

"Well…I….dunno…" A thought occurred to him, and his face flushed up. Ichimaru's expressed showed mock curiosity as the white-haired boy looked up at him sheepishly. "You gonna be there, Gin?"

Ichimaru resisted the urge to fall down in raucous never-ending laughter. "I…suppose…" He could barely contain himself. The hilarity of the moment was weighing on him.

"Sou ka…then…I guess I'll come then…" _Nani? Is he being serious? Well…he is drunk, so probably not, but it's worth a good laugh._

"Oh? Well, that's nice of ya', Toushiro-kun. Aizen-sama will be most pleased." Hitsugaya had a look that was a combination of drunken happiness and an adorable pout.

"Wha' about you, Gin? Will you be pleased?" Ichimaru opened his eyes slightly. _Hitsugaya was…suggesting inappropriate conduct among them now? Wow, he must be really out of it. However, I can use this against him later._ Ichimaru's smile went back to its former creepiness as he formulated his last few moves for the night.

He let go of Hitsugaya's shoulders just as they were at the door. In response, the young drunk boy did a 360, immediately stumbling from the spin, right into Ichimaru's chest. Ichimaru brought his lips to the young boy's ear.

"I'd be more than pleased…" he whispered huskily, his lips brushing Hitsugaya's lobe, as he felt the smaller boy tremble in his arms. He brought them securely around the boy's small form.

"Gin…" Hitsugaya's slurred voice had cleared slightly. Ichimaru suddenly picked up movement from inside the house. He had to leave before he was discovered.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted, I suppose. But it seems I have to go now, Hitsu-kun._ Ichimaru's inner chuckling echoed through his mind.

"I'll be back for you in three days time, Toushiro-kun." He felt the boy tense in his arms. "Don't worry, Aizen-sama is also waiting for your presence in his palace."

Detaching himself from Hitsugaya, Ichimaru ghosted his lips across the younger taichou's jaw line, earning another small set of tremors to rack his frame. Winking, Ichimaru vanished on the spot, just as Matsumoto opened the door, bright light from inside spilling onto the street.

**:-: **

"Taichou! Where were you?!" The buxom women's voice was worried. When her captain had gone missing, she hadn't immediately worried, thinking he had gone out for some fresh air. But when he hadn't returned hours later, as the sun had begun to set, everyone had started to fear for the young captain's safety, the events from the night before still ringing clear in their heads.

The still drunk Hitsugaya turned his head drearily towards his fukutaichou, glazed eyes picking up only a blurring shifting image of the woman. "Ta…Taichou?"

It was the Matsumoto picked up the heavy scent of alcohol radiating from her Captain. "Hi…Hitsugaya-taichou! Have you been drinking?!" She leapt out into onto the sidewalk, dragging the young captain back in by his shoulders, before slamming the door behind them. She led the white-haired taichou up the stairs and into the room that served as both their lounge and their planning room.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, and even Ichigo and Renji were seated there, and as they entered, all heads looked up. Renji spoke first.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou, where've you been? We thought you'd gotten attacked again!" When the boy didn't answer, Renji raised an eyebrow. The scent of alcohol was just making its way across the room.

"Eh? Matte…are you drunk?" Ikkaku stammered out in a voice of sheer surprised. The other occupants of the room did no more than gape, until Matsumoto acted. She led her captain down on a comfortable position on the floor. She then sat on the opposite side of the table. "Taichou..." she murmured softly as the room went deafly quiet. "Naze? Why would you resort to drinking? Please tell us what's wrong."

Hitsugaya, though dazed and disorientated, jumbled a sentence out clumsily. "Aizen…soul key…offer me…to join him…confused…" He grabbed his head, resting his elbows on the table while he cringed, his finger tightening in his hair, tears threatening to fall.

Gasps were heard around the room. Ichigo spoke up. "Matte…is he saying Aizen wants him to join his side?!" The eyes of the remaining people widened significantly. "That IS what he's saying, right?" Everyone already knew the answer.

Matsumoto now understood why her little taichou had been so upset. _He didn't want anyone to know that Aizen had offered him a place by his side. He was…afraid…of what we might have thought. Oh…taichou…I would never…we would never…_

"Ta…taichou…we would never think of you badly for that." She managed to stammer out. Hitsugaya looked up. "We're you friends and we never abandon you over something like that."

They all nodded, Ikkaku adding an extra agreement. Hitsugaya smiled, just as he past out from overindulging on sake, must to the dismay of the others in the room.

* * *

**Jhaxe:** Whew…long chapter. Well, that was quite an adventure to right. Yes, yes, I know, you want more action, I'm getting to that! I promise. This was just necessary so that I could elaborate on Hitsugaya's internal struggle.

**Iyx:** Cut with the crap! Just get to the 'Please read and review' thing already!

**Jhaxe:** Hmpf…fine. _-sigh-_ Well, I do hope you enjoyed this new installment of The Key To My Soul! Please tell me what you thought! I really want a lot of feedback for this fic!

**Iyx:** Much better. Now, Chapter Preview Time! Now that Hitsugaya has confessed his problems, will he be able to solve them, or will his drunken resolution with Ichimaru come back to haunt him? Find out in the Next Chapter of The Key To My Soul!

**_Chapter Three: A New Moon Rises! The Darkness Closes In!_**

_"You must understand…Matsumoto…I'm making this choice for myself…not for you…not for them…and not for Aizen…"_


End file.
